Home
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Bersamanya—aku merasa pulang ke rumah. For #RomanceFI2019 event


**Disclaimer : ****Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny © SUNRISE**

**.**

For #RomanceFI2019 event

**.**

**.**

**Home**

**By. I Sunshine**

* * *

**.**

Lacus memasuki ruangan ketika pintu bergeser terbuka. Senyum terkembang walau sesosok bersurai coklat akrab tidak melirik atau menyambut kedatangannya. Orang itu hanya terus terpaku menatap panel layar yang memperlihatkan keadaan luar, bergeming—entah menikmati pemandangan monoton atau tengah bergelut dengan isi pikiran. Lacus tahu orang itu bukanlah sosok yang mudah memberi tahu isi pikiran. Kebisuannya lebih banyak menyimpan cerita.

"Kau sudah lama siuman, Kira?"

Ada jeda. Sempat ragu bahwa yang disapa tengah melamun, akan tetapi prasangka di tepis ketika ada gumaman pelan. Lembut tangan si gadis merah muda menyentuh lengan Kira, mencoba sedikit tidak terganggu melihat cincin yang tadinya masih tergantung di leher sang pilot Freedom saat belum sadarkan diri kini tidak ada di tempat.

Kira melepas barang pemberiannya, cincin peninggalan mendiang ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi dibutuhkan jeda untuk sebuah respons. Kira tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlalu rumit untuk membongkar apa yang berkutat dalam kepala pahlawan Jachien Due tersebut. Diam adalah keahlian, rasa sakit adalah keseharian. Andai Kira bisa lebih keras hati untuk membuang sikap baik sehingga tidak lagi menyimpan semua sendiri, Lacus tentu sangat bersedia berbagi.

"Athrun?"

"Athrun ada di kamar sebelah, Cagalli menemani sejak tadi. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Cagalli pulang."

Kira mengangguk, tapi tetap datar. "Ah—ini Kusanagi?"

"Benar."

Keheningan kembali mengisi. Lacus mengikuti alur yang Kira ciptakan, tidak akan memaksa apabila yang dibutuhkan hanya ketenangan. Perang baru saja usai, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi bila memang memasuki masa trauma. Iris birunya terus memperhatikan—memantau—hingga akhirnya melihat sebelah tangan Kira yang bertumpu di atas meja mengepal, disusul dengan menunduk menatap meja.

"Aku terus bertanya—" deruan napas memberat, menjadi indikasi ada sesuatu tidak beres pada diri Kira. Perhatian Lacus tertuju penuh, tatapannya tumbuh semakin khawatir.

"—setelah semua perang besar ini—bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup?" suara Kira bergetar dalam tiap patah kata, menahan luapan emosi yang hampir tidak terbendung. Sulit untuk Lacus untuk tidak tergugah emosi, senyumnya pudar bergerak menjadi garis sedih. Hatinya ikut pilu pula. Namun, apa dayanya untuk menghentikan. Sesakit apa kata nantinya terucap, Kira butuh untuk mengutarakan.

"Banyak nyawa hilang karena aku—"

Cengkeraman Lacus menguat di lengan Kira—mengingatkan bahwa saat ini dia tidak sendiri apabila merasa menanggung sesuatu yang berat, air mata sudah terbentuk di ujung kelopak gadis itu. Tidak ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkan apabila melihat seseorang yang begitu dipedulikan masih terpuruk.

"Kira—"

Kira menggeleng, menyangkal pembelaan. Lacus mungkin akan menangis, tapi dia juga tidak tahan. Semua orang hanya mengenal di medan perang Freedom adalah senjata perang yang tangguh, memiliki pilot tak terkalahkan, dan kuat. Mereka tidak mengenal Kira—sang pilot yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dengan Lacus dia dapat mengungkapkan isi hati dengan jujur, semua yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu membuat Kira menjadi apa adanya. Bahkan menjadi sosok paling rentan.

"Apakah memang sudah berakhir? Bukankah aku seharusnya bergabung bersama mereka—gugur di Jachin Due?"

Tidak ada jawaban membenarkan atau menyangkal, Lacus tidak pernah membentuk maupun mempengaruhi cara berpendapat orang lain. Membiarkan orang lain bebas memilih. Gadis itu menarik kembali tangan, menyentuh jemari sendiri yang sudah tidak tersemat cincin mendiang sang ibu.

"Perang membuat kita melawan, menjadi seseorang kehilangan, dan membuat kita menemukan hal lainnya," ada tarikan napas penjeda, terus terpaku pada jemari walau tatapan Kira telah menjadi milik Lacus sepenuhnya. "Namun, yang paling terpenting—kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku temukan. Aku pernah mengatakannya bukan?"

Ada daya tarik magnet menahan Kira untuk tidak berpaling, menghipnotis menangkap semua ekspresi dari si surai merah muda. Sedih maupun senang, Kira tersadar arti seorang Lacus lebih dari semua ekspektasi yang pernah diharap selama eksistensi kehidupan. Lacus nyata, tidak ada satu pun kekurangan.

"Lacus—"

Kali ini Lacus menggeleng, menghentikan perkataan Kira dengan tatapan sendu berhias senyum tulus. Jemari Lacus saling menggenggam, menempelkan erat di dada—tepat di mana jantung berdetak. Manik biru berkaca-kaca menatap iris keunguan pria terkasih. "Karena itu—aku ingin kau juga menemukan apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Kira terdiam.

Ini yang kedua kali. Lacus mengutarakan perasaan, menunjukkan seberapa besar perasaan telah terbentuk untuk seorang berhati lemah seperti Kira Yamato.

Banyak yang telah Lacus korbankan. Namun—apakah yang pernah dilakukannya untuk memberi balasan?

Kira merasa tidak pantas.

Sungguh, Lacus bisa mendapatkan lebih baik. Kira merasa benar dengan logika yang berputar, akan tetapi—menjalani hidup tanpa Lacus? Bisakah?

Tangan Kira terkepal, wajahnya sempat tertunduk menghindar hingga akhirnya kembali mengadu pandang dengan si surai merah mudah. Ekspresi kelam bisa jadi masih tersisa, akan tetapi senyum menghias bibir telah tumbuh menjadi lebih tulus.

"Lacus, aku tahu PLANT adalah kampung halamanmu," sebelah tangannya terulur meraih—menggenggam jemari Lacus, tersenyum semakin bahagia menyadari Lacus memang nyata untuknya.

"—tapi ... apakah kau baik-baik saja apabila tinggal di Orb—bersamaku?"

Tangis tak terbendung, pecah mengalir membasahi sisi pipi merah muda nan cantik. Ada luka yang tersisa dari rasa pedih ditinggal pergi mendiang sang ayah, akan tetapi air mata menunjukkan sedih yang terkikis oleh sebuah harapan baru.

Lacus membalas genggaman lebih erat, tersadar cincin mendiang ibunya berada di antara genggaman mereka—perasaan Lacus bersambut. "Kira, asal kau ada—itu semua sudah cukup untukku."

Senyum terbentuk di wajah masing-masing, membisu dalam keheningan lewat mata yang berbicara. Waktu bergerak pada gambar di mana awal pertemuan hingga akhirnya mereka mengakhiri perang bersama. Banyak yang telah terjadi, kini adalah awal untuk mereka.

Kira mengangguk, satu perwakilan dari semua pembenaran. "Ayo, kita pulang."

.

**Home**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Note : Fic ini mengambil setting setelah perang valentine berdarah pertama selesai, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke bumi.

Sembah sujud dikasih kesempatan mengikuti _event_ ini. Makasih buat para juri dan panitia, beribu kecup cinta. Maaf kalau ada banyak penemuan typo, fic ini hanya bukti ingin menunjukkan bagaimana kecintaan menulis dan ingin meramaikan _event._

_Arigatou n.n_


End file.
